Something Always Goes Wrong On Opening Night
by Super Fucking Cholo
Summary: Opening night jitters always seem to cause some kind of mayhem, don't they? (Genderbent!SnK)


**AN: So, I've kind of become obsessed with writing the genderbent versions of these dorks...I've been getting a lot of requests on Tumblr to write for them, so yeah!**

**I just love them a lot, okay? **

* * *

It was opening night of the 104th District's Public High School's musical, and Alvar was shaking like a leaf. Sitting at her makeup station, and waiting for Eren to come back and help her, she couldn't help but to elicit a deep sigh as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

Two and half months of practice for this production, and she still didn't feel prepared; of course, she knew all of her lines and what to do. It was just that being the lead role was a hard task to take on, and she still didn't know if she had what it takes to be a good actress.

"I'm back!" Eren called out as she reentered the room, panting and cheeks red; she had either been running, or she had "bumped into" her boyfriend Hyosuke while coming back. Either scenario seemed plausible.

Pausing just before she got to Alvar's chair, Eren frowned and took a step back.

"What's wrong?" Alvar asked, a nervous lump in her throat. Had she done something wrong? Did Eren suddenly realize that this performance was going to be a dud with such a lousy excuse for an actress as the lead?

"You're not in costume yet?" she asked after a brief pause, a confused look on her face.

Looking down at her sitting figure, Alvar's eyes widened, and she shot up from her chair. "Oh my gosh! I was so nervous, I completely forgot to change!" she exclaimed, quickly pushing away her chair so that she could retrieve the proper garments.

"You know…you're going to do just fine." Eren commented, as she watched her best friend scurry about in a tizzy. "You're a really good actress! You just gotta believe in yourself a bit more! Hell, you're the one that got me into this, so I'm counting on you to make me feel like I made the right choice."

It was true; because of Alvar, half of the cast was here. After being short on actors and actresses, and the threat of the drama club shutting down arose, Alvar took it into her own hands to find people who would step in and take on parts in the play. Because of her actions, she recruited almost her entire group of friends - save for Adonis, who was too busy with other school activities to join - to either act, or work backstage.

Pulling her shirt over her head, Alvar smiled a bit. Although Eren's words were a bit disconcerting, Alvar knew that she meant well. "Thanks, Eren." she said, as she pulled her pants off, and readied the dress that she was to wear.

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind the two made them whip around. Alvar's eyes widened at the sight of who it was, and Eren tried to hold in a laugh.

Holding a clipboard in his hands, Esmond stood in the doorway, eyes downcast and staring at whatever was written on the papers he was holding. Obviously, he didn't see what kind of situation he had walked in on yet, otherwise, Alvar was sure he would have turned back by now.

Wouldn't he?

"Director Hanji said fifteen minutes to mic check." he said, scribbling something on his papers before looking up. The drastic change of his facial features could only be described one way - priceless.

At first, he kept his normal neutral expression locked on his face as he tried so hard to look away. As the moments passed, though, and he found that he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the girl in front of him, his calm and cool composure seemed to dwindle away into nothingness.

"I-I-" he stuttered, a blush starting to form on his face.

"Mic check in fifteen minutes? Alright I got that! You can leave now!" Alvar said quickly, running over to the door and pushing Esmond out, almost falling over in the process. Closing the door behind her, she turned back around and put her hands over her face.

That did not just happen.

By this time, Eren couldn't help but to let out the laugh she had been holding in the entire time, holding her phone and staring at the screen. "I can't wait till the others get a load of this shit!" she guffawed, turning the phone around so that Alvar could see the screen.

Upon looking, Alvar could see a picture of Esmond's face as he stood blushing after walking in on his half naked friend. "D-delete that picture right now!" she said, not wanting anyone else to know about this.

"What are you talking about? This is too good to delete!" Eren said, laughing even harder, as Alvar tried to snatch the phone out of her hands. "Besides, it'll give us all something to laugh at after the play is done with!" she said, putting the phone back in her pocket.

Feeling completely defeated, Alvar sighed. "Whatever…I just hope he isn't too traumatized." she said, a worried expression on her face.

"Him? Traumatized by the image of you in your underwear?" Eren asked, getting up from her seat and smirking. "Alvar, it's no secret that he likes you. I'm sure he's been waiting for this moment for a long time."

Blushing like mad, Alvar smacked Eren on the arm, earning another laugh from her.

"Alright, alright! Enough fooling around! Get dressed so I can do your makeup. You do remember what happened to Shura and Riley when they were late for one of Hanji's practices, right?"

While the two girls got back to working on what needed to be done, a still flustered Esmond stood right outside the door; the blush on his face still hadn't gone away, and his heart was beating faster than normal.

What a way to start opening night.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please leave a review :)**


End file.
